Junkyland
by MC25
Summary: New version of the Alice books based around drugs. It takes place in a future where corrupt officials and sleazy criminals rule the world. Don't expect this to be your lighthearted childhood bedtime story of magic and wonder. This is a whole new Alice.
1. Consciousness

Chapter One: Consciousness

Alice woke in a cold sweat, afraid as she always was upon waking. It was a place between reality and fantasy, where logic fails you when you need it most, and your most fantastical nightmares take form.

And everything felt very real. _Too Real._ There was more clarity then there was in the real or dream worlds could ever possibly present her. Sights were so vivid as to have a way of seeing all sound waves around her; textures could be determined by smell. All five senses could be accessed by any part of the body. She nearly puked at the taste of the wax inside her ears.

This was routine though, and she knew all too well how to fix it, or at least suppress it for the rest of the day.

"**Where'd I leave my **_**COKE**_**?"** Alice said hatefully in a pained and groggy voice.

She had laid out a rail last night specifically to minimize the impact that waking had on her body and mind throughout the day.

"Gregory!" shouted Alice in a hoarse, raspy voice. "Did you take it?"

No response.

"Gregory get up here now!" Alice shouted again, a small mist of blood leaving her mouth.

After about ten seconds slow, heavy footsteps began to ascend the stairs. Alice hadn't the strength to shout again, so she settled for waiting to scold her so-called guardian until he entered the door, forgetting entirely about her locks. She listened to the footsteps echo through the hallway.

"Have I been called?" Gregory said from the other side of the door without trying to open it.

"Where is my Coke?" Alice attempted to shout, but muffled by the blood flying from her throat. "I know you took it! I can't find it anywhere!"

After a moment of silence a long sigh came from the other side of the door. "Calm yourself hon, I have not entered your room since the last time you let me in, not to mention all the locks on your doors and windows. Calm down and I'm sure you'll find..."

"I **know** you took it damn it!" said Alice cutting off her elder. "You've been scolding me for I don't know how long about using it so you went ahead and took it!"

Gregory sighed again. He knew for a fact that no one had taken it. Having watched her lay the rails out last night, leaving when she was about to pass out, and instructing her to lock the door behind him, it was clear to him that nothing had happened to it.

"You left it in the same place you always do, Alice. Please find it and use it so that you can return to reality."

Silence

"Alice did you hear me?"

Silence again.

About a minute later the sounds of bed-cushion springs squeaking filled the air. It took about another five for those squeaks to vanish. A loud snort followed by an agonizing fit of coughing and sneezing followed. After another five minutes, the sound of her locks being undone ended Gregory's burden of trying to follow Alice's actions with his ears.

"I'm… sorry." Alice said shyly. "I… wasn't myself yet."

"Has the high worn off yet?"

"Not yet. It lasts and average of five to ten minutes. I'll still be in pain when it wears off, but I'll at least be lucid."

Gregory gave her a pained look of sympathy. Every since Alice had shot up the intentionally circulated and poisoned "vorpal sword", distributed by the jabberwocky, she had been in a tragic state. Worst of all, it didn't have any physically visible effects to spot it until it was too late. Anyone who looked at her would think she was just a normal little girl, until they saw the blood running from her lips

He placed his hand on her shoulder "You know I'll never try to make you stop the drugs again." Alice looked up at him sadly "I know that you need them, that they are actually keeping you alive."

Alice looked back down. "It's going away. The high I mean." She choked back a tear and turned back into her room to get changed without closing the door. Gregory did not look away. As Alice stripped away her clothes, he strained his eyes for some sort of physical change in her body that would indicate that she was nearing the end. After not finding any signs, he still continued to stare at the body of the beautiful girl he had taken in, and wondered how long she had left.

After putting on a long sleeved fishnet shirt and a black-blue dress over top of it, she said blankly "I'm going out" and grabbed her backpack.

Greg was startled "You can't do that, you are not well! Just a moment ago you couldn't tell up from down! Do you know how often young drug addicts like you get kidnapped?"

Alice let out a sigh.

"Give me a quick test on my awareness like you always do and leave me the hell alone."

Greg choked back his protests and did as he was asked

"What is your name?"

"Alice Christine Liddell."

"What is today's date?"

"March 15, 2113."

"Who am I?"

"Gregory. You are my only friend in the world."

"What is your birthday?"

"The fourth of May, 2098."

"Where are you right now?"

"…"

"Alice did you hear me?"

"…Hell Greg… I'm in hell"

She brushed past her friend, guardian and lover, and made her way to the steps. Greg went after her and stopped her.

"You passed the test but…" He reached for his wallet and pulled out a fifty dollar bill, "… take this with you, I know that you are low on money, and drugs. I don't want you to start turning tricks to get them."

Alice stared at him belligerently for a while before finally snatching the money and darting out the door, furious and teary eyed.

Greg sat quietly, sick with worry, and spoke aloud "I love you Alice, be safe!" as if she were still there to listen.


	2. Albino Bunny

Chapter Two: Albino Bunny

Greg was a fool, thought Alice, tears still rolling. He had no idea how the price of drugs had ballooned since he was a young addict. A gram of normal weed was about seventy dollars, not that she was interested in such an impotent substance. She steered more towards acid.

A loud cough. A mist of blood left her mouth once again. "Damn it," she thought "No one's gonna want to get near me if I'm covered in blood, much less work with me."

A single hit of acid was around a hundred and twenty dollars. And she would turn tricks to raise that money, just like she always had.

Alice pictured Greg's face, and her guilt for lying to him twisted her expression.

"A naïve fool." Alice said aloud. She was trying so hard to be mad at him, but she could do nothing but love him more and despise herself.

Greg had taken her in a year and a half ago when she had first run away from home. Her parents had tried to put her into a rehab clinic that she knew couldn't help her, mainly because she had never wanted help. She was content to lose her life in a spiral of destructive self-satisfaction.

Alice was about to die from starvation and withdrawal when he found her and took her into his home. He gave her food and a weak morphine pill to keep her stabilized. When she tried to repay him with sex, he refused to indulge unless she promised to live in his guest bedroom with him.

Funny how the most compassionate, responsible and stable individual she had ever met would be a former drug addict.

She started down Afternoon Street, waiting for her "employer" to drive by and pick her up. She was a bit panicked because she needed that hit of acid. Besides the physical agony she was in, thinking about Greg was painful.

"Where did I leave it?"

There were drugs and other products sold at pharmaceutical stores all over the world now that were made specifically to hide the symptoms of vorpal poisoning. The one Alice needed came in the form of a lozenge that calmed her cough and dried the blood in her throat.

She came across a square red container with the words "SAVE ME" written on it. "Here it is." She said with relief as she opened the container and placed some of its contents in her mouth.

Waiting for the car to come, she began to get frustrated. She turned to each side looking for the yellow Ford to appear. "He's late…" Alice said in a worried tone, becoming more and more impatient to wash away her sorrows in acid.

She heard heavy breathing and frantic footsteps echo through an alley ten feet away. Alice tried not to take her attention from watching the road for her employer, but the echoes were simply too loud.

She turned her head to see another working girl like her, wearing a playboy rabbit outfit, rushing out of the alleyway with a haggard expression and a nearly gaunt face. She collapsed no less than two feet away from Alice.

She figured the rabbit girl was running from the police, considering how obvious her profession was made by her outfit, and that it was best not to associate with such mad and desperate people. Curiosity however, drove her to peek down and examine the befuddled whore on the ground next to her.

The first thing she noticed was her unique skin tone, which was frighteningly pale, and that her irides were colored blood red. "An albino," thought Alice "…and a working one too, how very rare!"

Upon closer inspection, she was an older girl, around twenty to twenty five years, and incredibly beautiful with her bewildered expression. As Alice's fascination grew, she unconsciously moved closer and closer to the woman on the ground, now starting to catch her breath again. She pulled her body upwards, and pulled herself onto one knee, and stopped again to keep her balance. An erotic pose if Alice had ever seen one.

She got on her knee's next to the pale whore and offered her a hand. "Are you alright?"

Her offer was ignored, and the rabbit girl forced herself onto her feet, gasping for breath. She mumbled something a little too quietly for Alice to hear.

"What was that?" Alice asked, getting up along with her.

She was ignored again and the whore tried to take a step forward. She tripped and fell into Alice's arms. Alarmed now, a loud "Are you okay?" shot through her lips.

"I'm... late." mumbled the whore in a breathy voice, trying to push herself out of Alice's arms but slipping a bit further down each time. "...very... important..."

The whores head slipped down into Alice's chest, practically collapsing onto her. A mild excitement filled her mind as deviant thoughts began to arise. Alice's breathing began to get so heavy that it nearly matched that of the whore in her arms. She began to move her hand towards the whore's face.

"She's... so pretty." Alice thought, embarrassed at the lewdness that filled her mind. Just before her fingertips could brush the whore's bright, full and beautiful lips, she sprang to life again, this time with enough strength to get on her own two feet.

"I'm Late!" she cried, and made a flimsy dash down the sidewalk, towards the dead end side of town.

She's gone, thought Alice as a slight drift of longing stained her mind. A desperate need to chase the beauty that had been in her arms for so short a time overcame her. It began to feel more important than acid.

Her employer was extremely late. When he was this late it usually meant that he was not going to show up. At this point, staying and waiting for a high that wasn't going to come seemed unimportant in comparison to following the Albino bunny.

With a sigh, Alice picked up her backpack, and sprinted after her, hoping that she could catch up the new object of her desire.

* * *

I am working on chapter 3 now, but even when I finish it, I won't publish it until I get at least one review of my story. Please R&R and I will try to return the favor.


End file.
